yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelique Appolyon
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Angelique Megan Appolyon • ' age ' — 16 • ' year ' — 5th • ' birth date ' — February 28th 1995 • ' height ' — 5'4" • ' weight ' — 134lbs • ' hair ' — Blonde • ' eyes ' — Brown • ' gender ' — Female • ' sexuality ' — Bisexual • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — Use Somebody by Pixie Lott (on you tube) I've been roaming around Always looking down at all I see Painted faces fill the places I can't reach You know that I could use somebody yeah • ' wand ' — Ash, 7 ½ inches, The core is powdered kraken beak. :Note — Her wand is twinned with Garrett's. The kraken that the beak was taken from is the same as in his wand. The tree that gave the wood is the same tree; the only difference between their wands is the length. • ' student activities ' — Prefect • ' favorite subject ' — Transfiguration • ' least favorite subject ' — English V • ' blood status ' — Pureblood • ' school house ' — Midgard • ' patronus ' — A tidal wave • ' boggart ' — Herself at a wedding with a heavy chain around her wrist and her intended; his face keeps changing through the faces of pureblood men her grandparents would approve of. Pretty much clear to whoever is looking that it is an arranged marriage. ''character information'' ''history'' ''personality'' Angelique goes by many nicknames, Ange, Angie, Angel, Megan (pronounced Mey-gann), Apple - pretty much whatever play on her name you wanna use, she will answer to. Unless she doesn't like you, then just call her Angelique, Miss Appolyon or ... well the other choice is to just not talk to her. She is good with that, too. Angel is very much a fiesty in-your-face kind of girl for the most part. She and her twin joke about all the time, usually with Ru in tow. She is pretty unflappable (comes with the territory when you grow up with Ru and his Dad and her Mum about) and is not easily shocked. She does have a touch more regard for rules than Garrett, but not much. It seems the teachers may have been trying to bring that out of her a little by making her a prefect. That and try to keep Garrett and Mochiface in line but it hasn't worked all that well. She usually says stuff then goes "Aww, crap, I'm supposed to be a prefect - forget I said that". She is a party girl, usually found in the village on time off and most of that in L'albero House. While she will knuckle down and work, it comes in rather sporadic bursts as she usually has other things to do. Water has a very calming effect on her and her twin, if they are swimming quietly or just out by the lake, a lot of their mad energy seems to leave them and a nice bath or shower will relieve them of a lot of their cares. If she has been frustrated by something, look first for her by a source of water. ''schedule for classes'' one — Defense Against The Dark Arts two — Transfiguration three — Charms four — English V five — Calculus six — Chinese seven — Art II ''clubs'' Cheer Softball ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — pureblood — Demelza Elizabeth Appolyon née Ashworth (44) Demelza is a metamorphmagus. She is also extremely loud, effusive, playful and many other things besides. Even despite her ability, she is naturally a very attractive witch with a very voluptuous body. Demelza commands any room she walks into and she is a very affectionate mother. Even so, there is something under the surface that she keeps to herself, but the kids know better than to ask. A woman's heart is deep with secrets, after all. She was born in England to a very respectable family in both Wizarding and Muggle worlds, but her family lost everything and upped sticks to America where they had a lot of friends. Demelza was transferred out of Hogwarts (where she was a Slytherin) and placed into Salem Institute. There, she made many friends and had a bright future full of dreams. However, her mother had plans to reclaim their good name and she set up an arranged marriage. Demelza squirmed out of most but she could not escape the match between her and the heir to the title of Earl of Devon. Giving up the love she had found, Demelza was forced into the marriage. She hated it at first and tried to please her inattentive and workaholic husband, but it was only after the birth of their first son that she seemed to accept the life she had. She doted on Emeric and through him she and Theobold grew closer. It is safe to say that now she loves him very much but he is still not who she would have picked to share her life with. She got revenge on her mother's machinations by cutting her out of her life even as she became the new Countess of Devon. She now devotes her time to her children and grandchildren, her husband, her friends and charity events. father — pureblood — Theobold Phoebus Appolyon (53) Theobold is a very strange man. He does love his wife, even though it took time to get there, but he loves his machinery more. He is fascinated by muggle technology and is actually extremely skilled with it. He loves to take it home and perform experiments on it to make it do things; but his greatest joy comes from learning how to make it do the same thing with muggle means. brother — pureblood — Emeric Phoebus Appolyon (26) A bit of a Mummy's Boy; but in the best way. He takes a lot of care of his mother and he himself is a good father and husband. He is a bit of a rock for the family and he has followed his father's footsteps in his career. He was a Nifleim as a student. sister — pureblood — Avelina "Ave" Rosaline Appolyon (23) Avelina pronounces her nickname as Ah-vey. She is a very famous witch songstress who also crosses over into the muggle realm. Although she is exceedingly snobby and bitchy (and a little blood-prejudiced), she has no qualms whatsoever with being adored by muggles. The buckets of gold she gets off of them is pretty sweet, too. She inherited her mother's metamorphmagus ability and it comes in very handy when she wants to be unrecognized, rare as that may be. She was a Midgard as a student. sister — pureblood — Lyanna Cardea Appolyon (21) Lyanna is an animagus and can turn herself into a pure white feline. She grew up to be a mediwitch and currently works part-time at the school. the rest of the time she spends in England at St. Mungos working on her skills. She was a Vanaheimr. She also inherited her mother's voluptuous figure but not the means to shrink her breasts. She is stuck with them. brother — pureblood — Garrett Leopold Appolyon (15, twin) Her twin is in the same house as she is and the two are nigh on inseperable. The sometimes even finish each other's sentences - but more to creep people out than any kind of 'twin thing'. He shares his twin's affinity for water-based magic. sister — pureblood — Damara Elsbeth Appolyon (12) Damara is the only other child to have inherited the ability of metamorphmosing. She is a strange little thing, obsessed with mythology and she has a lot of tomboy traits to her. She and Ru's youngest brother are BFFs and somewhat indecipherable to anyone else. They can always tell what the other is thinking though. They are totally platonic though and the idea of growing up to date him makes Damara snort pumpkin juice up her own nose. She is a first year in Asgard. sisterinlaw - halfblood - nephew - halfblood - ''friends'' Lilith Bang — ohmygodohmygodyouguys! Yeah, Lilith and Angel can be like that sometimes. When they're not fighting, they're definitely BFF material. When they are fighting - take cover! Luckily, they usually are getting along just fine. Angelique states that if Lilith didn't annoy her so much, then it is probably a sign that Angelique doesn't care for her. Lilith is Angel's most favourite person most of the time. Their biggest fight was when Lilith spread that rumour about Garrett and Belinda, but as Angel now knows the truth behind it (and keeps it secret!) that episode is forgiven. Ronan Bateman — Angelique gets along well with Ronan even if they can be a bit insult-happy sometimes. Mainly because of his ex-status with Lilith. Mochiface — Mochi is just Mochi. Angelique and he grew up together as his Dad and her Mum are BFFs and so there is little about him that surprises her at all. She loves him very much but is very unlikely to be one of his conquests. Yuzuki Perreil — Angie doesn't get her at all, but she is cute and quirky and therefore nice. Even if she is completely mystifying at times. Isolde Petit — Angelique would probably think back on this as her first love. She and Isolde dated for a while and only recently broke up. The stresses of being prefect and Head Girl meant they had very little time to be together. They still like each other and it was definitely an amicable split. Angelique is not quite over it but she knows that they need to sometimes let go of these things - her mother did and she had to as well. After she and Isolde broke up, she confided in her Mum and it brought them even closer together. Funnily enough, she credits this to Isolde. If they were able to get back together, Angel wouldn't even think twice about it. Ami Wainwright — Lilith's little protége and a fellow cheergirl. Ami is a lot of fun, despite being three years below her. ''other'' Alexandrine Saint-Just — Knows her fairly well due to Lexi and Isolde being pretty tight, but other than that she doesn't know her well. Lilith hates her...but Lilith hates a lot of people. ''random notes'' Wand Notes — NION (Ash) February 18 to March 17 - Born under this sign are those who have a knowing of the connection between ourselves, our planet, and our universe. You feel the pain and joys of all living creatures, which makes you most compassionate. Ref. ''in-game events'' — 2010 Angel's Tag — April → April 11th ¤ Post 001 going down the pub! ¤ thread Angel offers Ru to come to the pub after he is dissapointed by his Mum's horrid cooking → April 12th ¤ Post 002 first video post, drunk! → April 15th ¤ thread Very brief appearance on Ru's poetry post. ¤ Post 003 feeling a bit off-colour. Her ex and Lilliboo come to see her when she is feeling a bit wonky and Lilith has the shocking gossip that Garrett is taking Hazel Twiggins to the end of year ball. → April 18th ¤ Post 004 Hungover and grumpy after cheering Lilith up by taking her to La Principessa, Angel berates Garrett for being an idiot → April 29th ¤ Post 005 someone just can't wait for the weekend! → May 9th ¤ thread Garrett and Mochi are bored and get people to come down to the lake for entertaining times Category:Student Category:Pureblood Category:Prefect Category:Midgard Category:Character